Lew Temple
|birthplace = Texas |family = Unnamed wife Unnamed child |yearsactive = 1993-present }} Lew Temple is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Temple was born October 2, 1967, in Texas and raised in Louisiana. He attended Rollins College and graduated in 1985. During his time there, he became the school's Baseball MVP in 1982. Temple began his acting career at the prestigious Alley Theatre in Houston, Texas, where he worked alongside a number of artists and acclaimed writer/directors. He moved on to television, where he landed roles in independent and mainstream studio films. In his personal life, Temple is a leukemia survivor. In 2002, he had to be let go from a movie contract when he dismissed symptoms of a serious illness. He was later diagnosed with a rare form of leukemia and given a forty percent chance of survival. Temple stayed in the hospital for eight months, during which he underwent chemotherapy treatment. Since then, he became an advocate for charity to people suffering from cancer. On Criminal Minds Temple portrayed abductor and killer Bill Thomas, who targeted the parents of an autistic boy in the Season Six episode "Coda". Filmography *Home (2016) as Lew *31 (2016) as Psycho-Head *Wicked City (2015) as Dave *Longmire (2015) as Archer Loftus (3 episodes) *Review (2015) as Shovel Hitter *The Jimmy Star Show with Ron Russell (2015) as Guest *Impact Earth (2015) as Sam Dresser *The Grace of Jake (2015) as Alvah *A Fighting Season (2015) as Harris *The Rolling Road (2014) as Jimmy Botteril (short) *Lap Dance (2014) as Matt Ewing *Camouflage (2014) as Nolan *Atlas Shrugged: Who Is John Galt? (2014) as Ellis Wyatt *Lucky Dog (2014) as Walter *Wicked Blood (2014) as Donny Baker (video) *Zombex (2013) as Aldous Huxley *House of Forbidden Secrets (2013) as Elias Solomon *Night Moves (2013) as Wandering Camper *The Lone Ranger (2013) as Hollis *The Preacher's Daughter (2013) as The Garden *The Walking Dead (2012-2013) as Axel (8 episodes) *Saving Lincoln (2013) as Montgomery Blair *Justified (2013) as Grady *MoniKa (2012) as Lloyd *Hawaii Five-0 (2012) as Stuart Rizzi *The Misadventures of the Dunderheads (2012) as Trevor *The Weight (2012) as Marshal Jack Doven (short) *Lawless (2012) as Deputy Henry Abshire *Cross (2011) as Detective Red (video, uncredited) *Futurestates (2011) as Counselor #2 *Rango (2011) as Turley (video game, voice) *Criminal Minds - "Coda" (2011) TV episode - Bill Thomas *Killzone 3 (2011) as ISA Soldiers (video game, voice) *Rango (2011) as Furgus/Hitch (voice) *Unstoppable (2010) as Ned *A Gang Land Love Story (2010) as Ivan *NCIS: Los Angeles (2010) as Mr. Loobertz *The Killing Jar (2010) as Lonnie *Happy in the Valley (2009) as Chris *Silent Night, Zombie Night (2009) as Jeffrey Hannigan *Convict (2009) as The Cashier *How to Study Your Bible for Kids (2009) as Commissioner Context (video short) *Someone's Knocking at the Door (2009) as Coroner Tom Collins *Esperanza Beach (2009) as Watson (video short) *The Beneficiary (2008) as Gun Dealer (short) *House (2008) as Pete *Life at the Trailer Park of Terror (2008) as Marv (video short) *No Man's Land: The Rise of Reeker (2008) as Hitchhiker *Trailer Park of Terror (2008) as Marv *Halloween (2007) as Noel Kluggs *CSI: Miami (2007) as Billy Chadwick *Waitress (2007) as Cal *Deja Vu (2006) as Paramedic *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006) as Sheriff Winston *The Guitar Player's Girlfriend (2006) as Gary (short) *Heavens Fall (2006) as Wade Wright *The Visitation (2006) as Deputy Tommy Smalls *Come Early Morning (2006) as Man (voice, uncredited) *Domino (2005) as Locus Fender *The Devil's Rejects (2005) as Adam Banjo *21 Grams (2003) as County Sheriff *Parasite Dolls (2003) as Caine (TV miniseries, English version, voice) *Rolling Kansas (2003) as Bill *On the Borderline (2001) as Web *Walker, Texas Ranger (1996-2001) as Ollie Olmedo/Louie/Nick Devlin/Whit Ganz (4 episodes) *Born to Win (2000) as Raymond *Sin: The Movie (2000) as Cop #2/Dispatcher #3/Elyse's Dad (video, voice) *Red Ink (2000) as Martin Mueller *A Slipping-Down Life (1999) as Audience Member #2 *Gasaraki (1998) as Crew/Additional Voices (3 episodes) *Generator Gawl (1998) as Art Professor/English Professor/Nerd Student (English version, voice) *The Newton Boys (1998) as Waiter *Go Nagai's New Cutey Honey (1998) as Moto-Mutant #2/Additional Voices (TV miniseries, English version, voice) *Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 (1998) as Musician #2/Kusui (2 episodes) *Kimera (1997) as Guard (video, English version, voice) *The Stalk Exchange (1997) as Rick Sharpe *The Big Easy (1997) as Nash Lee *Martian Successor Nadesico (1996-1997) as Additional Voices (10 episodes, voice) *Burn Up W (1996) as Asuhara (video, English version, voice) *Slayers: The Book of Spells (1996) as Bandit/Additional Voices (video, English version, voice) *Those Who Hunt Elves (1996) as Emmaeus/Drunk/Bishop Benal (English version, voice) *Golden Boy (1996) as Animator E (English version, voice) *Bakuretsu hunters (1996) as Clerk/Additional Voices *The Kangaroo (1995) as Crazy Man *A Woman of Independent Means (1995) as Mover (TV miniseries, uncredited) *Saiyûki (1994) as Monk/Village Chief (English version, voice) *Jason's Lyric (1994) as Man on Bus (uncredited) *Angels in the Outfield (1994) as Baseball Player (uncredited) *Dirty Pair Flash (1994) as Goat Abiko/Additional Voices (video short, voice) *Dragon Half (1993) as Ticket Man (2 episodes, TV miniseries short, English version, voice) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors